The present disclosure relates to a keyboard apparatus.
In acoustic pianos, an operation of an action mechanism gives a predetermined feel (hereinafter referred to as “touch feel”) to a finger of a player through a key. In particular, an operation of an escapement mechanism gives a collision feel and then gives a falling feel (hereinafter referred to as “click feel” as a whole, for example) as the touch feel to the finger of the player in accordance with the speed of key pressing. Acoustic pianos require an action mechanism for striking a string with a hammer. In electronic keyboard instruments, a sensor detects key pressing, enabling generation of a sound without such an action mechanism provided in the acoustic pianos. A touch feel of an electronic keyboard instrument not using any action mechanism and a touch feel of an electronic keyboard instrument using a simple action mechanism are greatly different from the touch feel of the acoustic piano. To solve this problem, various methods have been discussed in order for electronic keyboard instruments to achieve a touch feel close to that of acoustic pianos as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-167790).